


The Hanging Tree (TRADUCCION)

by DSara22, Vaela



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Magic Revealed, ghost - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo le encargue de su traduccion al español.La autora original es FreyaDuLac y la historia esta publicada en la plataforma de Ao3 con el mismo titulo.Espero les agrade.*************'Si querer o no, todos estamos esperando la muerte'.Arthur es informado de que en una de las aldeas de Camelot hay un árbol el cual que está afectando a los caballeros de Camelot. Los vuelve  locos y los lleva al suicidio. Él debe comprobar eso, pero no puede llevarse a ningún caballero, porque era peligroso para ellos, así que termina dirigiéndose con Merlín y Gwen a la aldea.





	The Hanging Tree (TRADUCCION)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hanging Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009705) by [Vaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaela/pseuds/Vaela). 



> Esta historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traduccion al español.

***

\- ¡¿Otro?! - exclamó Arthur. 

¿Otro suicidio? ¿En el mismo lugar? Eso no podría ser una coincidencia. Arthur miró a Sir Leon, quien era él que le dio este informe. El primer caballero parecía preocupado y reacio a seguir, pero decidió decir lo que escuchó.

\- Yo... estaba hablando con los aldeanos de la aldea cercana. Dijeron que es la maldición de ese árbol. - Leon se forzó a levantar la vista y miró a Arthur, quien murmuró algo debajo de sus narices. Él no creía en esto, probablemente se trataba de una de esas viejas historias de esposas, pero algo estaba llevando a sus caballeros a resolver las cosas de esa manera, pero Leon... parecía convencido. Arthur levantó su frente y esperó por más.

\- No creí en eso... pero... sentí esto. Era... sutil, pero algo me arrastraba a ese árbol. Logré regresar al Camelot, antes... - No pudo terminar la frase.

Estaba conmocionado, no se consideraba a sí mismo como una persona débil o fácil de corromper como para llegar a ese punto y llegar a hacer tal cosa, pero había algo en ese lugar. Sir Leon negó con la cabeza y miró a su Rey. Arthur notó el comportamiento de su caballero y tragó saliva, dirigió su mirada a Gaius.

\- ¿Has oído algo así?

\- Es difícil de decir, señor. Debo saber más sobre este árbol y su historia. - Gaius respondió y miró a Arthur.

\- No dijeron nada más. - Leon respondió a la pregunta no pronunciada, sabía que tarde o temprano alguien lo haria. Arthur miró a su caballero y suspiró, preguntándose qué debería hacer.

\- Gaius, examina a Sir Leon... estarás bajo vigilancia esta noche. Merlín, nos vamos al amanecer, prepárate. - Dijo a Gaius, Leon y Merlin y luego salió de la habitación y así la reunión del consejo había terminado. 

No podía arriesgarse a tomar ninguno de sus caballeros. Se preguntó si esto también podría afectarlo, fue caballero alguna vez, ahora sin embargo es el Rey. ¿Haría alguna diferencia? No se preocupaba a sí mismo,  pero no podía poner en riesgo a sus hombres. No durmió bien esa noche. Merlín lo despertó antes del amanecer, su criado no estaba seguro de si Arthur debería ir allí. Bueno, Arthur tampoco estaba seguro, pero no dijo eso. Le dijo a Merlín que no fuera una niña. Cuando fueron al patio, vio a Guinevere. Él la miró con inseguridad.

-Guinevere ¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó con una sonrisa, esperando que él estuviera equivocado y ella no quisiera ir con él.

\- Voy contigo y Merlín. - Ella respondió simplemente.

\- Guinevere... - comenzó, pero Gwen interrumpe.

\- No digas nada. No soy un caballero, estoy a salvo, pero probablemente tú no. - Dijo y lo miró preocupada.

Arthur suspiró, ella estaba preocupada por él. Era extraño sentir que alguien estaba esperando por su regreso seguro. Era algo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo. Estaba contento, sabiendo que hay alguien a quien él puede volver, pero odia ver su hermoso rostro preocupado.

\- Deberías quedarte en Camelot. - Arthur respondió.

\- Sí, debería hacer muchas cosas. - Ella se encogió de hombros. Arthur suspiró, sabiendo que no había fuerza en el mundo que pudiera hacer que se quedara en Camelot. Él la conocía demasiado bien. Para su sorpresa, Merlín llegó con tres caballos, así que él lo sabía desde un inicio. Era obvio, eran los mejores amigos, por supuesto que él se lo contó.  Montaron los caballos y se dirigieron a la aldea, donde planeaban comenzar a buscar. Arthur se preguntó si no era más sencillo quemar ese árbol en el suelo, pero si era mágico, probablemente sería más complicado. No tenía mucho conocimiento sobre la magia, pero sabía lo basico. 

Llegaron al pueblo al mediodía. Arthur fue a hablar con el líder de la aldea, pero no dijo nada nuevo al respecto, fue exactamente igual a lo que lo que Leon dijo, que ese árbol estaba maldito, pero agregó que trataron de quemarlo y que el fuego no le hizo ni un rasguño. Gwen y Merlín estaban hablando con la gente, pero todos eran muy reservados. Ellos los veían con aprensión, Merlín y Gwen sintieron que no eran bienvenidos, hicieron demasiadas preguntas.

\- ¿Encontraron algo nuevo? - preguntó Arthur, cuando se encontraron en el centro del pueblo.

\- No mucho. Todo el mundo guarda silencio al respecto... - respondió Gwen y miró a Arthur. -...¿y tú? - ella preguntó.

\- Estamos en las mismas. Solo me entere de que intentaron quemar ese árbol, pero no lograron nada. - Arthur suspiró. 

En ese instante se dan cuenta de que alguien los estaba mirando, una niña, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo al respecto, ella se escapó. Algo estaba mal con esta aldea, pero no lograban descubrir el qué. 

Arthur decidió revisar ese árbol, a pesar de que Gwen y Merlín estaban en contra de esa idea. 

Era un árbol alto, viejo y grande, eso fue lo primero que notaron cuando se acercaron y algunos cuervos volaron. Merlín sintió un poderoso golpe de magia que provenía de ese árbol, volvió a tener esa "sensación extraña"  que le decía que deberían regresar y marcharse. 

Algo lo estaba jalando hacia el árbol. Gwen miraba fijamente a Arthur, preocupada por él, nadie notó que Merlín se acercaba al árbol.

\- ¿Are you, are you, coming to the tree? - Merlín oyó la voz de una niña en su cabeza, sacudió la cabeza y tocó el árbol con la mano. Sintió como si hubiera liberado una magia que se encontraba dentro de ese árbol, pero no solo era magia... tambien había emociones. 

Miedo, auto desprecio, disgusto, desesperación...

\- ¡MERLIN! - exclamó Arthur, tratando de alejarlo del árbol, cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su amigo. Él nunca pensó en eso, Merlín no era un caballero. Pero entonces vieron a una niña, la misma niña que vieron en el pueblo antes.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Gwen.

\- Yo soy un monstruo. - Susurró, Arthur y Gwen notaron que estaba sosteniendo una cuerda en su mano. - Hoy, todo terminará bajo este árbol. - dijo ella. 

¿Tal vez no solo estaba afectando a los caballeros?

\- Tú no eres un monstruo. - Gwen respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. - Eres una niña hermosa. - Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No... soy un monstruo. Ellos me entregaran y mi muerte será su entretenimiento. Moriré, pero a mi manera. - Ella respondió y se acercó al árbol. Merlín se dio cuenta a lo que se refería la niña. Sacudió la cabeza y se acercó a la chica ante la mirada sorprendida de Arthur.

\- No eres un Monstruo, Yvi. - Respondió Merlín, sintiendo algo de conexión con la chica. Gwen y Arthur dieron un paso atrás en estado de shock, cuando Merlín la llamó por su nombre. 

La niña, Yvi, lo miró.

-Lo soy. Estoy sola. Soy un monstruo. Ellos me entregaran a Uther. - Yvette respondió y miró a Merlín, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. Ella no quería morir, pero si tenía que morir, moriría a su manera.   
Arthur y Gwen no sabían lo que sucedía, Uther estaba muerto, ¿por qué esta chica tenía miedo de Uther?

\- No estás sola, Yvette. Soy como tú. - Respondió Merlín sin pensar, estaba demasiado sobrecargado con las emociones y sentimientos de la niña. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, pero sonrió. - Nací con esto también... Yo solía pensar que yo también soy un monstruo. - respondió Merlín con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

\- No puedes huir de ellos. Ellos te encontrarán. Ellos creen que somos monstruos. - Respondió la chica.

\- Lo sé. Sé lo que se siente, tener miedo de lo que eres. - Merlín asintió.

\- ¿Ya has sentido que no tienes más opción? - preguntó Yvette. - ¿Te has rendido?

\- No me he dado por vencido. Sigo creyendo que quizás algún día me sienta seguro. - Respondió Merlín, Yvette sollozó de nuevo. 

Arthur miró a Merlín asombrado, ¿de qué estaba hablando? La chica, Yvette sugirió que ella tenía magia, pero Merlín... Merlín no podía tener magia, ¿verdad?

\- Moriré de todos modos. Mi padre ya envió un pájaro a Camelot. Ellos están viniendo. Los Caballeros de Camelot están llegando. Por mí. Por nosotros. Por todos. - Ella respondió y miró la cuerda en su mano.

\- Sin querer o no, todos estamos esperando la muerte. - Respondió Merlín, entendiendo lo que chica tenía en mente. Él sintió sus emociones. Su miedo, su desesperación y tristeza. Él la miró con una sonrisa. - Esta vez... no estás sola. Tú nunca lo estuviste. Tu magia siempre estuvo contigo. Cada criatura mágica sintió cuando moriste. - Merlín respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Moriste? ¿Esta niña ya estaba muerta? pensó Arthur con incredulidad. Quería apartar a Merlín de ella, pero no podía moverse, al igual que Gwen.

\- ¿De Verdad? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

\- Cuando una bruja o brujo muere, su magia vuelve a la tierra. Ellos pueden sentir eso. - Merlín dijo con la sonrisa.

\- Realmente no quiero estar sola. - Sollozó, pero al mismo tiempo, usó su magia para atar la cuerda en una rama del  árbol.

-No lo estarás. - Merlín susurró y usó su magia para crear la cuerda y la ató al lado de su cuerda. Yvette rio y miró a Merlín con una sonrisa. 

Arthur gritó su nombre, tratando de despertarlo de ese hechizo. Porque tenía que estar bajo un hechizo, ¿verdad? Merlín no querría matarse a sí mismo. A Arthur no le importaba ver que Merlín estaba usando magia frente a sus ojos. Él quería suicidarse, eso era lo más importante ahora. Gwen comenzó a llorar, esto era demasiado para ella.

\- ¿También decidiste que ya no puedes aguantar? - preguntó Yvette.

\- Nosotros tuvimos que huir de esto antes. - Merlín respondió y se dirigió a la cuerda.

\- Usa este collar, como serpiente, el te envolverá tiernamente. - Respondió Yvette con una sonrisa y se pararon en el banco, que estaba parado debajo del árbol. Merlín sostuvo a Yvette con la mano y ella metió la cabeza en el nudo de la cuerda.

\- Gracias... ya no tengo miedo. - Susurró y se ahorcó. Entonces, Merlín tomó aliento profundo. Él tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Él sintió tantas emociones a la vez.   
Yvette no quería matar a nadie. Ella quería que alguien la entendiera, que estuviera con ella. Estaba tan asustada, era tan joven, no quería morir por eso, pero no tenía elección. Era esto, o la pira en el patio del Camelot. Ahora que su espíritu era libre, ella podía seguir. Merlín se arrodilló y miró a Arthur y Gwen con el mismo miedo que Yvette tenía en sus ojos.

Sin querer o no, todos estamos esperando la muerte.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal les parecio esta pequeña historia corta? Como habran notado esta historia no esta demasiado relacionada con el Merthur pero aun asi me parecio fascinante y decidi traducirla para compartirselas.  
> Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi, cuando la estaba leyendo les juro que estaba super intrigada ( no ayudaba mucho que mi familia  me estuviera hablando a cada rato y no me podia concentrar) pero bueno aqui esta.
> 
> Mañana seguramente publique el tercer capitulo de "Vampire Knights" que por cierto si no lo han leido se los recomiendo, esa historia en especifico me gusta por que su autora es una persona de origen holandes y ha sido muy lindo conversar con ella. Es un amor <3
> 
> Sin mas que decir les deseo una buena noche.


End file.
